1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is security systems for video games interfacing with removeable ROM cartridges with program data and program instruction, such as, for example, systems for recognizing and displaying a security message stored in a ROM cartridge used with arcade-type video games and the like.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
With the advent of miniaturized computing elements such as microcomputers and microprocessors, there has been a tremendous proliferation in the marketplace of products which utilize or perform computational or logic functions, such as, for example, calculators, personal computers, minicomputers, home video game apparatus, and so on. Typically these products utilize a central processing unit ("CPU") and proprietary software developed for general or specific applications.
It has become commonplace for the manufacturer of the product or another vendor to develop additional software useable with the original product to extend its capacity or to adapt the product to other applications. One typical way of interfacing the new software is to mount memory elements, e.g., read only memory (ROM) circuits on plug-in circuit boards. The circuit boards may couple the memory elements, for example, to the data and address busses of the product CPU.
In many applications, the market for the additional software is highly lucrative, and indeed may be more profitable than sales of the original product. For the manufacturer who has invested heavily in the development of the initial product, his success in the product venture may well depend upon his ability to successfully develop and market proprietary software useable with his product. All too often, however, other vendors develop additional software for the product or even copy the propriatary software and capture the supplemental software market, unburdened as they are with heavy development expenses in the hardware and initial software.
The present invention is directed to the problems associated with the prevention of use of unauthorized supplemental or remote software systems with the product or CPU. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a security system for securing a CPU from interface with an unauthorized data or instruction source.
Another object of the invention is to provide a security system which is simple, yet relatively secure from breach.
It is another object to the invention to subject unauthorized vendors who are able to breach the security systems to violations of law governing copyright, unfair competition and the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a security system in which program control does not shift from the CPU until and unless the authenticity of the supplemental software has been verified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a security system for a video game apparatus adapted to receive game cartridges, whereby only authorized software is recognized by the game apparatus.
These and other objects have been achieved by the present invention. The security system of the present invention comprises means for storing a security message in the CPU, means for addressing the contents of predetermined address locations in the supplemental software, means for comparing the contents of these predetermined locations with the security message to determine whether identity exists, and means responsive to the comparison results for causing the CPU to ignore the supplemental software unless identity exists between the security code and the contents of the predetermined address locations in the supplemental software. The security system further includes means for displaying or otherwise publishing the security message to an operator or the like.
In the preferred embodiment, the security message comprises a copyright notice, including a copyright symbol .COPYRGT. and copyright proprietor of authorized supplemental software. Vendors of unauthorized supplemental software must, therefore, include data at predetermined address locations which will be recognized and published as the copyright notice of the authorized vendor. The unauthorized vendor must, therefore, not only breach the security system, but also publish a misrepresentation that its work is authorized and that the copyright resides in the authorized vendor .